


bloodstains and ball gowns

by ellalopez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalopez/pseuds/ellalopez
Summary: regina "gina" linetti is next-in-line to claim babylon's throne, and she's more hunted than ever.she wants the best protection, top-notch and nothing like the flimsy guards scurrying behind her. and like anything else, she gets what she wants.enter rosa "the knife" diaz, rumoured to be the best warrior in the land.gina wants her.





	bloodstains and ball gowns

**Author's Note:**

> the princess and her bodyguard au that nobody asked for but i delivered

_**i. the arrival** _

When the tires of a jet-black vehicle screech to a halt in front of a massive castle, the passenger inside doesn't even bother to look up. As her driver gazes at the ivory white towers in wonder, watching the pink and purple flags flutter in the wind, Rosa Diaz sits still, turning her favourite blade in her fingers instead. She burns with longing when she remembers the block of wood at her training studio back home, the satisfying sound of her knives cutting through the air with precision before splintering the block to shreds. As much as she hates to admit to any emotions, she misses her little sisters' faces of awe when she hits targets dead-center, which happens 99.9% of the time, but they're proud nonetheless.

Her driver, a middle-aged woman named Alexis, glances at her watch and purses her lips. The Queen should've sent a servant of some sort to greet them by now, but the gate stays closed, and the car stays quiet. It shouldn't be much of a shock, considering the Queen's daughter, the one who  _insisted_   for Rosa specifically, tends to be fashionably late, even to her own events.

Rosa vaguely recalls the messages she received from the princess, sent directly to her private account on Instagram, full of unnecessary emojis and exclamation points. Her Royal Highness, or Gina, as she prefers to be called, let it be known to Rosa that she was the only person she wanted by her side, there to save her from all harm and danger. Rosa shouldn't have taken the offer- hell, her family needed her near them- but she agreed, because for once in the past few years she had something new to do. She was bored, and she knew she had to take the chance when it was given.

So she packed, her weapons taking up an entire suitcase, while her sisters hugged her legs from behind, careful not to leave the sticky, melted chocolate on their hands printed onto her leggings. They knew better, and Rosa desperately tried to ignore the clench in her heart as she waved them goodbye. She let the thrill of adventure take over, blinking back tears as Alexis honked in her driveway. She was the most feared warrior in the kingdom, for God's sake. She couldn't afford to  _cry._

"Diaz!  _Diaz."_  Hushed whispers snap her back to reality, and Rosa slides her blade back into the secret compartment in her boot. She follows Alexis's line of vision, spotting the uniformed servant waiting for them, and she blinks, stunned. The servant isn't wearing rags, nor is she wearing a dusty apron to fit the stereotypes she's grown up with- she has a shimmering lilac dress on, her hair tied up in a lazy bun. Pink flats fit her dainty feet well, and Rosa nods slightly, approving. The Linettis treated their subjects  _well._ Perhaps she'd enjoy this experience more than she expected.

Alexis's grip is tight on her wrist, threatening to drag her out of the car if she doesn't move in the next  _second,_ and Rosa growls silently, hating the feel of someone controlling her. Although she held the strength and power in her organization, she had to be kept in line by somebody, and as the closest thing she had to a friend, that was Alexis's job. Rosa bites back a complaint, wishing to hover a moment longer, but she obeys, slipping out of Alexis's grasp. Her boots meet concrete, her leather jacket shining in the bright morning glow, and she stalks toward the servant with purpose.

"Miss?" Rosa can tell the poor girl's intimidated, and she lets her eyes soften as to not scare her off. Rosa catches a glimpse of the girl's name, engraved in the golden locket she wears rather than a plastic nametag.  _Hope._

"Hope." She says, her tone gentle. "Can I have my instructions, please?"

"Of course, ma'am. Right this way." Hope stutters, turning around to lead her into the palace. Her head is bowed, not wanting to say anything that might get her killed, because, like anyone else, she knows what this warrior can do. She's stopped by a simple request, and as she's learned, she must fulfil it.

"Call me Rosa."

 

_**ii. the introduction** _

Hope scurries through hallways and up winding staircases, high enough to touch the ceiling. Rosa has no issues keeping up, bounding up steps and dodging sharp marble corners as they get deeper into the labyrinth. Eventually, Hope pauses at two large doors, the material sleek and undoubtedly bulletproof. Her arm outstretched, she knocks, and when she gets no response, she speaks.

"Your Highness, the Knife is here."

The faint music that Rosa suspects is coming from Gina's room shuts off abruptly, and the doors slide open, revealing the princess. Her eyes are dancing, auburn hair wavy on her shoulders, her tiara discarded on her vanity counter. Rosa gnaws on her bottom lip, chasing away thoughts of how beautiful she is, and folds her arms across her chest, grateful for her own wild hair covering her blush.

"Gina."

"Hey, Rosie. I'm positively  _delighted_  that you finally get to be in my presence. I mean, who wouldn't like a piece of this?" Gina beams. Rosa snorts, casting looks at the wolf tapestry behind Gina, anything to avoid the red painting her cheeks to grow darker. The princess dismisses Hope, and the girl flees, bringing Rosa's luggage to the room she's staying in. She's gone in an instant, leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm surprised you haven't proposed to me yet," Gina says, teasing and playful, confirming that what Rosa's heard in the news prove to be true. Rosa fights back a smile, an eyebrow raised.

"You've really gotten over a hundred marriage proposals, and been engaged eight times? All from  _strangers?"_

"What can I say? I'm irresistible, darling." Gina replies, enjoying Rosa's mild discomfort. "Also, one of the engagements were to my current  _step-brother,_ and I'm glad I broke that one off before the wedding came." Gina shudders, the memories replaying. Sir Charles Boyle-Linetti, her fiancé-turned-brother, had his father fall in love with her mother, thus resulting in their own breakup. She knew what she felt for Charles wasn't love, and she was happy to see that her brother soon found a partner of his own that had the same interests he did. Lady Genevieve Mirren-Carter, a cook they hired months ago, served the best takoyaki, or octopus balls, Charles ever had, and they immediately became friends, then lovers. Begrudgingly, Gina took the position of taste-tester for their upcoming wedding, using the spit bucket on hand after every other dish.

Rosa listens in amusement, shaking her head as Gina mock gags. The princess grins, finishing up her story, and adjusts her sweater, adorned with sequins and glitter. Her hand flies up to her mouth in fake horror, gasping. Rosa tenses, assuming the worst, ready to tackle the source of her distress.

"How  _rude_  of me! I need to get you settled in! Hope has your stuff in your room already. You'll need to study the walls of this palace inside and out in order to do your job, so I might as well take you on a tour. C'mon, Diaz."

Rosa nearly stumbles in relief.

 

_**iii. the tour** _

"...this is a framed portrait of me, made of oil pastels and for my lips, real lipstick. That was my idea. Brilliant, isn't it?" Gina drawls, waving at the gigantic canvas like they're at an art museum. "It was a gift from my last betrothed," she adds, smirking when Rosa rolls her eyes. Gina can tell Rosa doesn't like small talk, and she knows she's going to get to the bottom of it, to figure out the mysterious puzzle that is Rosa Diaz.

They continue their walk, Gina rambling on and on about the statues and fountains and their origins, with Rosa half-heartedly paying attention. At last, they reach their destination, a room with doors matching Gina's, and Rosa stands, unmoving.

"Rosie, sweetie, what  _are_  you waiting for, exactly?" Gina asks, confused.

"Your Highness, dare to inform me how I enter my own  _room?"_ Rosa retorts, saying Gina's royal title on purpose. There are no doorknobs, no sign of a key card slot, just a camera lens on the wall next to them. Gina flinches, the reminder of her status taunting her, the reason why she'll never be able to achieve her dream of becoming a world-famous dancer.

"Um, you put your eye up to the lens and it scans your pupil. Kinda like facial recognition," Gina explains, blocking out the hints of hurt creeping into her voice. Rosa nods, doing as instructed, and enters her room, collapsing on the bed. The gentle, silky sheets welcome her, and Rosa closes her eyes in bliss.

"Thanks, G. I'm sorry for being rude."

"It's fine, I'll be back in a bit to collect you. We have a ball to attend tonight," Gina says, and Rosa gives her a thumbs up.

 

_**iv. the reason** _

"Hey, Diaz! Ripped your leotard wrestling with the boys again?"

_It took years of perfecting self-control for Rosa to not lunge at Maddie's throat and punch her._

Rosa liked ballet- she was good at it, thanks to her many practices in gymnastics- but she despised the students in all her classes. No matter where she transferred, the girls all heard rumours of her violent tendencies and short temper. They teased her relentlessly, saying it was because she hung out with boys too much that she was becoming one, and it irked her. Frankly, the boys were more tolerable than the kiss-ass, goody two shoes girls, so it wasn't her fault she preferred their company.

Months later, she got kicked out of ballet academy for beating up ballerinas- specifically, Maddie and her minions as they had started to insult her friends as well.

Rosa had no regrets.

She then decided to take up wrestling, karate, you name it- which, she realized, were far more up her alley than prancing around in pink tutus all day. She was exceptional at  _everything,_ which led her to open up her own business for people like her. She recruited people of all sides of the spectrum, trained them to the best of her ability, and for once in her life, she felt like she belonged.

Princes and princesses, kings and queens, and those from the upper class from all over the country were hiring  _her people_ to serve and protect, and Rosa prided herself on it. Her family praised her, her sisters looked up to her and people on the streets stopped her to thank her for inspiring them. Her crew all had knife tattoos, and the symbol had only increased in popularity as her business expanded.

Royal families had  _begged_  for her to personally serve them, but she turned down every deal, every insane check that was offered, tens and thousands of dollars refused in the blink of an eye.

Maybe it was the temptation of leaving her old life behind, or the charm of the sassy, gorgeous princess, that made her snap.

Rosa hated that it was likely the latter.

 

_**v. the dance** _

Gina wasn't the type to let someone else steal her thunder, let alone delay it. She was the only one she'd be late for, whether it was to reapply makeup or choose a new outfit. She also wasn't the type to fall head over heels in love with somebody- she revoked her belief in the stupid phrase "Love at first sight" ages ago- and all her engagements were platonic or for the well being of her kingdom. She never quite understood what it meant to have butterflies in your stomach, to have heart palpitations at the thought of a person. She never looked at someone and imagined a future.

_So why is her heart beating so quickly as she raps on Rosa's door in a half-assed attempt to get her to hurry up and escort her to her own party?_

"Rosie,  _darling,"_  she purrs, staring straight at the camera lens. There's one on the inside for safety precautions that allows the occupant to see what's outside. Gina made sure to get her mother to invest in these the second she was old enough to make decisions, and they've assisted her in the rare moments she needed to flee the castle for a break. Gina's certain Rosa hates parties, thinking back to her previous revelation on how Rosa hates small talk. Some incentive, then.

"I serve the best wine in the nation,  _especially_ when I have to impress. Surely I wouldn't want to disappoint my newest bodyguard. That's you, in case you've forgotten."

"I'm well aware of my position here,  _Your Highness."_  Rosa snaps. Ouch. Rosa was fiery, embers bursting aflame as soon as something rubbed her the wrong way, and Gina was going to have to learn to work with that.

"Damn, girl. Take your time, then." Gina sighs, examining her nails as she waits. There's a rustling of some sort on Rosa's end, and Gina grumbles. What was she  _doing_  in there?

"Unless you're putting on that deep violet leather jacket and the new specially made boots I've provided, I'll happily tear down these doors myself," Gina says loudly. There's more noise, Rosa muttering under her breath as she gets dressed, sliding her foldable baton up her sleeve and securing it with the gleaming silver watch on her wrist. A memento from her grandfather. A piece of the past.

 _"On y va, madame."_  Rosa calls, stomping the heels of her boots into the floor to test their strength. Not a single mark appears, and she smirks.  _Not bad._ She leaves her room, satisfied, missing the look of admiration flashing across Gina's eyes. All earlier frustration dissipates, and a flutter tugs at Gina's heart. She dismisses it as nerves, and smiles brightly at Rosa.

"Are you ready to go?"

 _"On y va_  in French translates to 'let's go', so I would assume so."

"You speak _French?_ I only know a few basic words." Gina's pleased- all her teachers had given up on getting her to focus, so maybe she could convince Rosa to teach her. She'd listen to her all day, without a problem.

"I could give you a few lessons, if you want." Rosa offers, before adding in hastily. "Along with self-defense. If I'm in the bathroom and anyone lays a finger on you, you'll know how to kick their ass."

Gina accepts, elated, and tosses Rosa her best winning smile.

"Honey, I  _already_  kick ass."

 

_**vi. the traitor**_

As the pair walk into the grand ballroom, Rosa seems to be somewhere else, barely flinching when Gina punches her lightly. There's a hint of wonder in her eyes, mesmerization at the chandelier above them, the buffet of never-ending courses. The walls are decorated with silver, purple and pink fabrics, tapestries covering every inch of the surfaces. The guests appear to sparkle, their costumes and masks glimmering under the bright lights, and the crowd parts to form a path for the approaching princess. Curiosity hangs in the air at the bodyguard trailing behind her, and Rosa glares at them all, resisting the urge to flip them off. They beeline for the refreshments table, and Gina pours them both glasses of red wine.

"Cheers," Gina says, clinking her glass to Rosa's.

"Thanks." Rosa's voice is monotone, eyes flitting about as she evaluates every person in the room. Her eyes narrow at the sight of one of the guests, who hasn't taken off their mask _once,_ and she instinctively wraps her hand around her baton. "Does that guy look suspicious to you?" She nudges Gina, who's scrolling aimlessly on her phone.

"Hm? No, why?"

"Just checking."

The clock ticks by, and the guy hasn't budged, and Rosa's chest tightens. Something isn't right.

_And then all hell breaks loose._

The man whips out a gun secured to his belt, and  _fires,_ first at the chandelier, causing it to crash to the floor and injure several guests in the process.

 _"I TOLD YOU SO!"_ Rosa roars, shoving Gina down. _"Stay under the tablecloth, you hear me?"_

"DOES IT HELP IF I MENTION THAT THESE TABLECLOTHS AREN'T BULLETPROOF IN THE SLIGHTEST?"

Rosa's eyes are ablaze, and Gina cowers, retreating under the tablecloth as asked. Rosa runs off, yelling at guests to take cover, rage tearing at her as she hunts for the man.

Let the games begin.

 

_**vii. the cat and the mouse** _

Rosa has always been frighteningly good at her job. Remain emotionless and focus on catching the prey. That was her mantra, what kept her from losing. And yet, she can't stop _thinking,_ the frozen, terrified, wide-eyed princess haunting her as she navigates through hallways.

_Just find the son of a bitch, Diaz._

Footsteps sound in the room up ahead, and she tastes blood, weapons ready and her senses alert. The camera lens guarding the room looks tampered with, and Rosa opens the doors easily. She spots the man hunched in the corner, busy working on hacking into a massive safe, likely hoarding a hundred times more than the lottery. He doesn't notice Rosa until she has her knife pressed to his throat.

_Amateur._

"I need the money, my family is starving  _please just let me go-"_

"You expect me to believe that? You have a  _gun,_ you got into the  _ball,_ hell, you're probably a royal descendant of sorts!"

"I POSED AS A MEMBER OF THE COURT TO GET IN HERE, OKAY? THE GUN IS STOLEN, JUST LET ME GO!"

"I've seen  _children_ lie better than you," Rosa hisses, blade digging deeper.

"You want the truth, then,  _Rosa?"_ The man chokes, spitting blood. He shrugs off his mask, forehead sheen with sweat, and Rosa freezes.

_"Jake?"_

 

_**viii. the blame**_

"In the flesh," he sneers, enjoying her reaction. Keeping her knife steady, Rosa prods him with a solid kick to the gut.

 _"Talk._  You're damn lucky you're not dead right now."

"I'm _poor,_ Rosa. Amy and I are hardly _surviving._ When you employed me we had just enough food, and now we have to make a sandwich last for days." His face crumples, weary and exhausted, and Rosa grits her teeth. She fired Jake for secretly providing classified information about her training to kids who couldn't afford her classes, and he charged them less for it to make money.

"You could've asked me for a _raise!"_

"I was  _scared,_ Rosa! Who knows what you would've done to me?!" Rosa almost feels bad, then remembers the articles written about her saying she didn't pay her clients enough, threatening to destroy her business that she spent years constructing. She was fair, treating both men and women equally, and paid well above minimum wage. The anger returns, and the blade lingers by his throat.

"Don't say another _word,"_ she scowls, dropping her knife. She then throws him at the wall with a deafening crack. "Leave while you still can- and if you even steal a _coin,_ I'll come after you. That's a promise, Peralta."

He crawls out of the room and takes off.

Rosa relocks the safe and doors, concentrated only on thoughts of Gina's safety as she sprints towards the ballroom. She lifts up the tablecloth, waiting for a sigh of exasperation from the princess, asking her what took so long, but gets nothing.

She's gone.

 

_**ix. the loss** _

"You did _what?"_

Her Royal Highness, Darlene Linetti of Babylon, stares at Rosa in disbelief as she bows her head in front of her.

"I couldn't let your daughter come with me. The risk was too great at the time."

"Still- a  _tablecloth?_ Couldn't you have ushered her into a room?"

"I had to chase after J- the thief and gunman!"

 _"Where is he then?!"_ The queen shouts, frustration eating at her. "You've failed me, Diaz. Until you can bring me my daughter, there's no way for you to redeem yourself."

Rosa accepts defeat and trudges back to the ballroom to clean up the mess.

 

_**x. the end** _

Muttering strings of profanity under her breath proves to be therapeutic as Rosa helps the maids sweep up shards of broken glass. She excuses herself for a second, stepping out into the hallway to calm down and de-stress. _She's fine. She's fine. She's fine._

As her shoulders relax, her eyes catch a flurry of movement, a flicker of auburn she'd recognize anywhere, and she watches Gina fade into view.

"Where the _hell_ were you?! You scared me half to death!" Rosa exclaims, fury building in her voice. She honestly can't tell if she's relieved or upset- she's spent the past twenty minutes as a pacing, anxious wreck, without a single idea of the princess's whereabouts. Gina doesn't answer, her eyes shining with steely determination as she walks, then breaks into a run towards Rosa. "Wha-"

Gina slides her hands into Rosa's tangled hair and kisses her hard, sending Rosa reeling. Rosa can't _breathe,_ the air in her lungs stolen by the girl in her arms, and she kisses her back, holding her by the waist. Golden sunlight streams in through the windows, casting the crown on Gina's head like a halo, and she lets it fall to the ground, too wrapped up to care. It's like a meteor colliding with earth, and Gina can see the constellations scattered across Rosa's dark eyes. Gina traces Rosa's sharp cheekbones, fingertips brushing away tears of salt and worry, her heart exploding with love.

"I'm sorry," she says, and repeats against Rosa's lips. "I'm so sorry."

Rosa's smiling at her, her eyes crinkling with so many emotions at once, and she pulls Gina back in, forgiven for now.

And like the bodyguard she is, she knows she'll protect this princess with her life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!!! please leave any feedback you have below, i worked really hard on this fic :)
> 
> come find me on twitter and get emotional with me @ swiftsantiagos!


End file.
